


Coney Island

by whatdoicallthis



Series: Romanogers One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coney Island, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoicallthis/pseuds/whatdoicallthis
Summary: Steve and Natasha go to Coney Island.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Coney Island

"What do you mean you've never been to Coney Island?" Steve gasped. "How have you not been to Coney Island? You live in New York!"

"But I grew up in Russia," Natasha explained. "Even after I defected, I just focused on work. It never appealed enough to me to go all the way to Coney Island."

"We're going to Coney Island," Steve said. "Right now. Go get dressed in carnival-ready clothes, and meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

Natasha opened her mouth to argue, but Steve was already halfway to the elevator. She rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later, Natasha found Steve leaning on his Harley-Davidson in the garage. She walked over to him, and he held out his helmet for her to take.

"I am not wearing that thing," she scoffed. "Are we really riding the motorcycle all the way to Coney Island? I'm sure that's going to be uncomfortable." Natasha honestly loved the idea of being close to Steve and holding onto his waist for forty-five minutes, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"You have to wear the helmet, Nat."

"I'll get helmet hair."

"You'll get motorcycle wind hair if you don't."

"I'll get helmet and motorcycle wind hair if I do."

"Do it for me?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

She tried to resist. She really did, but those damn puppy-dog eyes always got her. She groaned and stomped her foot before taking the helmet.

"Fine," she said, putting it on, "but you owe me. Why can't we take my car, though? I could get us to Coney Island in less than thirty minutes."

"That's the problem. I would like to at least survive the ride up there," Steve teased. Natasha glared at him, and he chuckled.

Steve got on the bike, and Natasha sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She rested her chin on his shoulder and hoped he couldn't feel the way her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, and they took off.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Natasha! It'll be fun!" Steve said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her towards the line for the Cyclone.

"I am not riding that thing," she said firmly.

"I can't believe the Black Widow is scared of a little roller coaster." Natasha glared at him and pulled her arm back.

"I am not scared of it, okay?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't want to ride it."

"It's fun! Bucky made me ride it before the serum, and it became, like, my favorite ride in the park! I only threw up once!" Steve said cheerfully.

"You threw up?"

"It was pre-serum, though. I threw up one time after being spun for pin the tail on the donkey," he explained. "I promise you'll be fine."

"It's going to mess up my hair."

"You rode the motorcycle here, and you even had a helmet on. Your hair can survive the cyclone."

"Can it, though?"

"Come on, Nat," he begged. "Please?" He used those damn puppy-dog eyes on her again, and she had to give in.

"Fine, but you better win me a giant stuffed animal later," she caved.

"Yes!" Steve cried, pumping his fists in the air. Natasha laughed. "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the line.

As they stood in line, Natasha elbowed Steve playfully in the ribs. He looked at her expectantly, but when all she did was smile at him innocently, he laughed and nudged her back. They continued their nudge fight until they heard a voice from nearby.

"Pardon me if I'm being rude," a little elderly lady said, "but I was just wondering how long you two have been together. I don't get out much, but it's been a long time since I've seen a couple as in love as you two."

Steve blushed, and Natasha gaped a little bit before she pulled herself together.

"Oh, we're not a couple," she said.

"Really?" the lady asked, shocked. "You could have fooled me. You remind me of my husband and me when we were about your age." She gestured behind her, and Natasha saw an elderly man standing a little ways back, waiting for his wife.

Steve and Natasha didn't know how to respond to that, so they didn't. They just stood there awkwardly with red cheeks. The old lady laughed.

"Have a nice night, you two," she said, and she turned around and walked back to her husband.

"Um…" Steve stammered.

"Well that was awkward."

"Yeah."

"How many people?" a teen boy grunted out. He clearly did not want to be working there. He raised an eyebrow at them expectantly.

"Two," Natasha said, holding up two fingers. The boy gestured for them to get in the car, and they sat at the front.

"Are you excited?" Steve asked. Natasha looked over at him. He was bouncing in his seat, practically vibrating with excitement.

"I've never been on a roller coaster before," Natasha admitted. "No childhood, remember?" Steve smiled warmly and reached out and squeezed her hand quickly before letting go.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun." He leaned in closer and whispered, "And if you get nervous, tell me, and I'll hold you."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve's uncharacteristic boldness in an attempt to hide the shiver that went down her spine at Steve being so close to her.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times," the teenager said grumpily as the safety bar lowered into their laps. "Don't be stupid. Enjoy the ride." He flipped a switch, and the car started moving.

The car jerked a bit, and Natasha jumped slightly. Steve wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"You good?" he asked. Natasha nodded and melted into his arms. She wasn't actually scared of the ride. She was the Black Widow, after all. The jerk just startled her a little bit, but she didn't want to tell him that in case he retracted his arm from around her shoulders.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Steve asked when they got off the ride several minutes later. Natasha grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. What should we do now?" she asked. Steve looked around at the different rides and attractions and pointed to something not far from them.

"The fun house," he said. "It has a mirror maze."

"I am going to be so good at this," she said. "Just watch me." And she took off in the direction of the fun house with Steve close behind her.

Natasha did very well in the fun house, except for the part where a clown mannequin popped up behind her, and she spun around and punched it in the face. Steve apologized profusely to the manager there and gave them Tony's credit card information to pay for the damage.

Steve managed to run into almost every mirror in the maze, much to Natasha's amusement. She put the videos on her Instagram story so that the entire world could see Captain America crashing into mirror after mirror after mirror.

"Steve, look," Natasha said, holding out her phone for him to see. "Over two million people have seen my story, and it's only been up for ten minutes."

"You _posted_ those?" Steve cried. Natasha smiled cheekily and giggled.

_Since when do I giggle?_ she thought.

"Relax, it was only on my story. It'll be gone in twenty-four hours. Can we go on the ferris wheel now?" she asked. "We can't come to Coney Island and not go on the ferris wheel."

"Of course," he agreed. "Let's go." Natasha grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ferris wheel.

"I still can't believe you posted those videos of me on Instagram," Steve said when they got in the booth.

"You've known me for years now," she replied. "It really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you at this point."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You should have put it up as a post instead, so it won't go away in twenty-four hours."

"Stevie! I'm so proud of you! You're finally learning Instagram! I only had to tell you once!" Natasha cried. "I would have posted it, but I didn't want it to ruin my feed. I have a theme going on, and I would like to keep it that way. If you want to be on my Instagram that badly, though, we can always take a picture together."

"We can take one at the top of the ferris wheel. Then we'll get a pretty view," Steve suggested.

"We can do that," Natasha agreed, "but how about we come back after it gets dark so we can get all the pretty lights in it? That would make the picture so much better and, like, more aesthetic."

"Aesthetic?"

"Pretty looking."

"I know what aesthetic means. I'm just surprised by your choice of words."

"What? You didn't think 'aesthetic' was in my vocabulary?"

"You're Natasha. Every word is in your vocabulary," Steve said. "I just thought that saying that things were aesthetic was more of a teenage girl response. You are definitely not a teenage girl."

"We're at Coney Island right now, though," Natasha responded. "We can be children for one day."

* * *

"I'm hungry," Natasha said as they stepped out of the ferris wheel. "I've never had carnival food. Is it any good?"

"It's carnival food," Steve said. "It tastes good, but it's shit for your body."

"Language," Natasha teased, and Steve rolled his eyes. "I've seen enough movies to know what I want to try, though. I want funnel cake and cotton candy and corn dogs and—"  
"If you eat that much you're going to throw up," Steve interrupted.

"Then we'll have to come back tomorrow, so I can try everything," Natasha said. Steve grinned.

"We can do that. What do you want right now, though?"

"Funnel cake," Natasha said immediately, "and cotton candy."

Luckily, they were standing right next to the cotton candy booth already ("Well, that's convenient."), and the funnel cake stand was not very far away.

"Which one do you like better?" Steve asked, stealing a bit of her cotton candy. Natasha slapped him playfully in the arm.

She thought for a moment and then said, "The funnel cake, but that doesn't mean you can steal any of my cotton candy, so hands off."

"Fine, fine."

"Ooh! Can we go to the photo booth?" Natasha scarfed down the rest of her funnel cake and used the twist tie to close the bag of cotton candy and handed the cotton candy to Steve. Steve stared at her. "What? I don't want my funnel cake in the picture, and I don't want to hold that. That means you have to. Let's go already."

Steve blushed when Natasha sat on his lap instead of in the seat beside him in the booth.

"The pictures will look better this way," was all she said, and she pressed the button that started the countdown.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and squished their faces together, and Steve gave her bunny ears for their first pose. For their second pose, Natasha shifted so she was sitting in between Steve's legs and had his arms wrapped around her in a hug from behind. She reached up and held his hands. The camera shuttered, and as Natasha thought about what to do for their third pose, Steve leaned down, kissed Natasha on the cheek, and held it there for the picture. For their last pose, Natasha did the same to him, but she was a lot shorter than him, so she just ended up kissing his jaw.

"Dibs on the photo strip if it only gives us one," Natasha said as she stepped out of the photo booth. Luckily, the photo booth printed out two, so they both got a strip.

"Where should we go next?" Steve asked as Natasha studied the pictures with a smile on her face.

"Aw, look, Steve! You're blushing in that last one!" Natasha teased. "How about we go to the games, so you can win me some stuffed animals?"

"Sounds good to me."

Steve reached out and grabbed her hand and held it the entire walk to the carnival games.

"What game do you want to try first?" Natasha asked once they reached the game area.

"How about the one where you try to knock down the bottles?" Steve suggested. "I feel like I'd be good at that."

"Steve, you're literally a super soldier," she pointed out. "You're good at everything."

"Being a super soldier doesn't mean that I'm good at carnival games."

"No, but it helps. Plus you're Steve Rogers. You're good at everything you try." Natasha winked at him and started to walk towards the milk bottle toss game. Steve blushed and hurried after her.

"Steve, look! They have a giant Captain America plushie here!" Natasha said, pointing at something. Steve followed her finger, and sure enough, a plushie of himself was hanging up on the back wall. "You better win that for me."

"A dollar a ball. How many?" the game manager asked him.

Steve saw that there were three stacks lined up, so he said, "Three, please," and handed him three dollars. The manager handed him three balls and stepped aside so Steve could throw them.

Natasha smiled as he knocked down every single bottle.

"You won!" the manager said. "Pick a prize."

"The Captain America one, please," Steve said, and the manager took it off the wall and handed it to him.

"Thank you for playing," he said as Steve and Natasha walked away.

"Here you go, m'lady," Steve said playfully, presenting her with the doll.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Natasha responded. She hugged the plushie tight to her chest. "They have the lights on now. Want to go back on the ferris wheel so we can take our picture?"

"Of course."

They made their way back to the ferris wheel and got on it. By then, it was even darker, and the lights were even prettier.

"Thank you," Natasha said as they started rising, "for today. It was really fun."

"I had a great time with you, too," Steve said. "You can always give me a call when you want to do something. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come get you."

Natasha smiled and leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Steve asked after they broke apart, but he was grinning broadly.

"Just for...you know. You being you," she answered airily, and Steve smiled wider and kissed her again.

Natasha moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Steve smiled against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. By the time they broke apart for air, they were almost at the top.

"Hi," Steve breathed.

"Hi," Natasha responded. "We should probably get my phone set up for our picture. We're almost at the top."

"Yeah. Yeah we should."

Natasha giggled, and they adjusted themselves so the camera would get the view of Coney Island in the picture. She was sitting so that she had her legs across his lap with one arm around his shoulders and the other resting on his chest. As the timer reached two, Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss against her temple. Natasha laughed as the picture was taken

"I have another idea for a picture," she said, setting up her phone again. She started the timer, and when it was almost up, she pulled him in for a deep kiss. The camera shuttered, and they kissed for a moment longer before pulling apart to look at the pictures.

"This one is for Instagram," she said as she pulled up the picture of Steve kissing her temple.

"And this one is just for us," Steve said when she swiped to the picture of them actually kissing.

"I'll send you both of these," Natasha said, turning her head to look him in the eye. Steve smiled and leaned down for another kiss. That time, they didn't break apart until the ferris wheel stopped and they had to get out.

* * *

"You're going to have to hold on tightly to your cotton candy and your stuffed animal," Steve said as they got on the motorcycle. Natasha reluctantly put the helmet on after Steve gave her a look.

"I guess I'll be holding on tight to two Captain Americas on the ride, then," she said, getting on the bike behind him. Steve grinned and revved the engine.

"Ready?" he asked. He felt Natasha nod against him, and they took off.

* * *

"I guess this means I'm your girlfriend now," Natasha said as they stood in the foyer of her floor at the tower.

"Only if you want to be," Steve replied.

"Oh trust me," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want to be." She kissed him for a few minutes and then pulled away. As she started walking towards her bedroom, she called back to him. "We're doing this tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely," he called back. "I'll pick you up in the morning so we can spend the entire day there."

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight, Captain." She blew a kiss to him and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Natasha," he said, and he got in the elevator to go to his floor.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, his phone dinged. He opened it and saw that Natasha had tagged him in a post. It was the picture of him kissing her temple.

_Thank you, Steve, for the best day ever._

He smiled and commented.

_Can't wait until tomorrow ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of projects currently in the process right now. One of them was this one, a couple of them are chapters to add to my other stories, but one of them is a Romanogers slow burn. It's gonna be a happy one, so basically a similar tone to this one. If anyone has any title ideas, that'd be great because I'm shit at coming up with titles. Thank you :)


End file.
